Vengeance !
by Ruzzz
Summary: La suite de Striptease ! HP/DM


**Tous les personnages sont à la fabuleuse JK Rowling ! (qui pourrait l'oublier ?!XD)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

Drago Malefoy arrêta sa BMW sur le parking de l'immeuble, coupa le contact et sortit en toute hâte de la voiture rutilante, oubliant presque de verrouiller les portières. Il courut – non, vola – jusqu'à l'entrée, traversa le petit hall chaleureux en quelques enjambées et appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, brûlant d'impatience. Une seule idée passait en boucle dans sa tête : _Harry, tu vas morfler. _Oh oui, oui, ouiiiii. Il allait le prendre, le tourner et le retourner comme une crêpe, le faire sien jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Son corps fut parcourut d'un délicieux frémissement. L'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et il bondit dans la cabine, où il pressa le bouton 5 avec frénésie. Il se rappela la tête qu'avait fait Blaise en pénétrant dans le bureau, et les expressions inquiètes ou suspicieuses de ses autres collègues. Ce con de Nott était même allé jusqu'à fouiner dans chaque recoin de la pièce, l'air sournois, histoire de vérifier que Drago était bien seul avant leur arrivée. Le petit « ding » annonçant qu'il était arrivé à destination le sortit de ses pensées. Il jaillit de la cabine, manqua renverser une plante verte moribonde, et se dirigea vers la porte ornée d'un discret 54 tout en cherchant la clé de l'appart parmi celles qui encombraient son trousseau. Victorieux, il finit par la trouver et l'enfonça dans la serrure sans plus de cérémonie. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Harry avait dû se coucher après avoir envoyé sa vidéo de foutu petit allumeur et il allait bondir dans le lit pour lui faire l'amour comme un forcené. Surprise surprise !Sauf que surprise surprise il n'y eut pas, puisqu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il découvrit Harry et son mini boxer dans une pose lascive, les yeux brillants de convoitise. Deux bougies rouges éclairaient la pièce, posées sur leurs tables de chevet respectives, et leur douce lueur donnait l'impression que la peau de Harry était caramel. _Bouffe-le_, pensa Drago. _Lèche, dévore…je parie qu'il a un goût sucré. Un putain de goût délicieusement sucré. _Il amorça un pas vers son amant quand il eut une soudaine illumination. Harry l'avait chauffé, certes. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Harry savait comment il allait réagir. Harry savait qu'il allait expédier sa réunion et se précipiter ici pour lui faire sa fête. Et Harry n'attendait que ça. Le blond eut un sourire narquois et regarda son pantalon légèrement...distendu. _Toi, mon grand, tu peux te recoucher, parce que ce soir, tu ne feras rien. _Il enleva sa veste qu'il posa négligemment sur la commode, dénoua sa cravate et passa une main dans sa nuque. Harry se mordit la lèvre, dissimulant mal ses envies. Draco, lui, se sentait soudain doté d'une infinie patience. Il retira lentement cravate et chemise, réussit l'incroyable exploit d'enlever ses chaussettes avec sensualité, et déboutonna la braguette de son pantalon. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses jambes finement musclées. Il l'enjamba et le laissa au beau milieu de la pièce, souriant toujours. Le plancher était on ne peut plus droit mais il prit soin de rouler des mécaniques. Maintenant, il pouvait presque voir un filet de bave couler le long du menton de son amant. Image peu appétissante, certes, mais ô combien jouissive dans son cas. Il monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et vit les yeux verts émeraudes en suivre le tracé avec avidité. Deux mains langoureuses glissèrent sur son torse et, alors que Harry amorçait un mouvement vers lui, il baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le brun le regarda, interloqué. Draco arriva difficilement à réprimer son sourire et lâcha :

« Je suis claqué !Bonne nuit, mon lapin. »Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent démesurément et il resta bouche bée. Draco se glissa sous la couette tandis que son amant bafouillait :

« M-Mais Draco !Je…_j'ai envie de toi _!

-Ah bon ?

-Draco, ça suffit !Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !Je vais mourir de frustration !

-La prochaine fois, petit branleur, penses-y deux fois avant de m'envoyer des vidéos cochonnes. » Et sur ce, le dernier des Malefoy ferma les yeux et s'endormit du sommeil des bienheureux tandis qu'à ses côtés un brun furieux se levait du lit pour aller chercher une pochette de glaçons dans le congélo. L'étiquette sur l'emballage indiquait : _Réservées aux gros bobos. _Harry empoigna un stylo et griffonna à la suite : _ainsi qu'aux grosses frustrations sexuelles_.


End file.
